The Knight (TV Series)
The Knight is a Smallville inspired Batman series that deals with a Sixteen year old Bruce Wayne after his parents deaths, but before he was Batman. It is created By Miles Miller and Christopher Nolan The Theme song will be Secrets by OneRepublic 2013-2014 Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne-22/22 Amanda Seyfreid as Julie Madison-22/22 Jessie Eisenburg as Adam Foster- 21/22 Max Von Snydow as Alfred Pennyworth- 22/22 Tommy Lee Jones as Derick Powers- 21/22 Colin Donnel as Nathan Powers- 22/22 Recurring Katie Holmes as Ava Kirk-13/22 Kyle Gallner as Bart Allen/ The Flash-1/22 Anthony Mackie as John Henry Irons/ Steel-1/23 ☀ Jeffery Wright as Lucius Fox-15/22 Nia Long as Detective Megan Sanders-16/22 Episodes # Bruce Wayne, a sixteen year old Sophmore struggles with his past, and worries about his love of Julie, A mysterious storm hits Gotham unleashing Meta, In Flashbacks to 1998 a six year old Bruce witnesses his parents die. # A new student named Ben (Ryan Kelly) uses his Meta Human ability to mind control Julie to date him, Bruce investigates and tries to stop him. #A student at Gotham High ( Emma Watson) uses her Meta Human ability to kill the people who made her suffer, Meanwhile Bruce and Adam learn about the Meta Serum. #Bruce meets Ava Kirk, a new girl at Gotham High, Nathan discovers his father's secret project, and he and Lucius team up to investigate. #When Adam goes undercover as a member of the Red Ninjas to save his father, his cover gets blown by Kenji Yashimario ( Rick Yune). #Ms. Mason a new teacher, harbors her Meta Human ability to control men, Meanwhile Julie discovers Ava's true idenity. #Lucius's life is on the line, when the Red Ninja's target him, Bruce and Adam investigate further which leads to his connection to Thomas Wayne. In Flashbacks to 1998 Thomas tells Lucius about a secret project called Hades. #Bart Allen AKA The Flash arrives in Gotham to stop Double Down, a Meta Human who is targeting his old friend, Bruce and The Flash team up. #Bruce discovers that a vigilante called The Huntress ( Nina Dorbrev) is targeting Derrick Powers, Lucius tells Bruce about what happened in 1998. #Julie begins to not trust Ava, when she investigates her past, Bruce and Julie argue about it. #Bruce and Adam discover that Coach Peters, is really a Meta Human that has the ability to steal energy, to stay young. #Nathan is almost gunned down, by an assasin, Bruce launches the investigation and comes face to face with Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot ( Bradley Stryker). #Prometheus arrives in Gotham searching for a stone that Wayne Industries is producing, When he captures Adam and Julie, Bruce must stop him. #An old friend, of Nathan's ends up killed, making him the suspect, Bruce and Adam launch an investigation, and finds the real killer. #A Meta Human with the ability to turn invisible (Kristen Kreuk) breaks in Powers Tech, Bruce wonders who to ask for the upcoming prom. #The Red Ninjas return and plant a bomb in the city, Detective Megan Sanders and her partner try to stop the bomb, Meanwhile Adam tells Bruce to choose, Julie, Bruce breaks up with Ava. #John Henry Irons AKA Steel arrives in Gotham to stop a rouge scientist Ussylus Grant who killed his father. #Alfred's younger brother arrives in town, Bruce discovers that Alfred's brother was apart of the Hades project. #Bruce discovers a Meta Human who has the power to control fire, He kidnaps Julie and another female. #Nathan goes to DC and meets up with Nick Zano ( Paul Betanny), Bruce discovers Nick Zano's true connection to project Hades. #Derrick teams up with The Red Ninjas to destroy Gotham, Bruce gets Detective Megan Sanders help to stop them, Adam discovers Bruce is not at Prom. #Bruce gets Nathan's help to stop Derrick's Hades project, which creates Earthquakes in Gotham, An old friend of Bruce's visits Gotham. Nathan travels to Belgium, Category:Batman Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action